fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
FanonFall A FusionFall Fan Fiction Wiki:User blog policy
On , user blog posts have a huge variety of purposes, including news, announcements, community discussion, discussion of FusionFall/Cartoon Netowork-related concepts, and fanon updates. However, does have a number of policies that apply to this feature. Usage of feature The following types of blogs should be deleted by an administrator and the user warned by using . * No irrelevant blog posts: Blog posts must be related to FusionFall, and Cartoon Network, or . In particular, blog posts introducing yourself as a new user are not permitted. (In any case, you can do this in your first "substantial" blog post later on, if you are so inclined.) Blog posts that do not appear to be relevant should be reported, and may be summarily deleted at the discretion of an administrator. If your blog post is deleted and you do not agree that it is irrelevant, you should appeal at the same place. * No insubstantial blog posts: Blog posts are meant to provide a means for users to present thoughtful opinions and pieces of writing. Their intention is not to act only as a conversation starter. Thus, blog posts should present some substantial content and should, at the very least, be one, full paragraph (and not one sentence). Blog posts that do not appear to be substantial enough should be reported, and may be summarily deleted at the discretion of an administrator. If your blog post is deleted and you do not agree that it is insubstantial, you should appeal at the same place. * No proposal blog posts: The Game Patch Notes is intended to be a centralized discussion forum for all site-related issues and improvements, and should be used for all proposals. Creating a blog post for these purposes is confusing and breaks the continuity of site-related discussion history. * Avoid shadow pages: Redrafting of articles on should be done on the public sandbox, or a userspace sandbox. However, shadow pages can be used if it is not intended to be a draft for a new article, or a new edition of an article, and represents a significant deviation from the original article. * Avoid posts about vandalism: Trying to inform as much of as possible about current levels of vandalism or "imminent danger" of vandalism is unhelpful. Vandalism is done because of the reaction to it, and thus dramatization only further encourages it. Images and video * Images: Images are allowed to be used on a blog post, but they must be presented nicely. Though, the image can only be used on blog posts if the image is already in use elsewhere on the wiki. In short, this means that users should not upload FusionFall or Cartoon Network screenshots specifically for their blog posts. * No more than two "hotlinked" images: "Hotlinking" may only be done from secure, dedicated image hosting websites such as Photobucket. ("Hotlinking" refers to showing an image on a page by pasting a direct link to it on this site.) * Avoid excessive multimedia: Blog posts are intended to be an outlet for writing, and not as a means to make a multimedia presentation. As a general guide, there should be only one image per paragraph of writing. If the subject of the blog post is in fact the multimedia, then the user should endeavor to provide sufficient text to help us understand the relevance and importance of the multimedia. If your blog post contains excessive multimedia, all images and video will be removed from the blog post, even if the two limits on images and videos described above have not been exceeded. Categories * No adding of categories unless the category is marked otherwise: When creating blog posts, users generally should not add any categories to their blog post. (Category:Blog posts is added by default.) The Fanon blog posts category is an exception since its addition is mandatory for all blogs created with a fanon purpose. However, as a guide, the adding of the FanonFall/Cartoon Net. news category, Site news category, and any category relating to Reviews should be left to an administrator. Commenting Comments should be a way for users to be able to address the blog writer. If you are replying to another commenter, your replies should remain civil and must not be personal attacks. Comments that are deemed off-topic or too much like a casual conversation will be deleted. If a blog's comments continue to be off-topic, admins may remove the ability for users to comment on that particular blog post. Re-enabling comments for a blog that has had their comments disabled should only be done by an admin, or by the blog author after getting permission from an admin. Hiding comments should be avoided except in those cases where you need to hide the post due to a violation of wiki rules. Please do not repeat characters when typing your comment (example: Howdyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy). This will prevent words from wrapping on screen and everyone will have to scroll side-to-side to see the entire window. Any comments where repeating characters are used will be edited to trim down the number of repeating characters. Renaming blogs If a blog needs to be moved to a new name, it should be done before 10 comments have been posted. Once 10 or more comments have been posted, do not rename the blog. When a blog is moved to a new name, every comment is moved individually by the system and shows up as a separate entry in the under "Blog comments". If the blog had a large number of comments, moving it to a new name will quickly push other edits out of the Recent changes list. An administrator has the ability to rename blogs without redirects being created, so if a blog has more than 10 comments and it needs to be renamed, leave a message for the administrator with the blog and its new name. Standard of writing All user blog posts should adhere to intelligent standards of English (essentially, standards that should be expected of a mature young adult). Full sentences must be utilized. Users should always use correct grammar, punctuation and spelling, and appropriate writing conventions such as the proper use of paragraphs. The titles of blog posts must use correctly spelled words, without abbreviations or internet slang (especially smileys), and should never use all-caps. Inappropriate content In the circumstances of a blog post containing or referring to material that some believe to be inappropriate, the following process should take place, depending on the nature of the blog. * The blog contains images and/or other media that is determined to be explicit or inappropriate: The blog post is reported to an administrator, and deleted. The user is warned with . * The blog describes or focuses on detailed imagery of explicit or inappropriate material or concepts: The blog post is reported to an administrator, and deleted. The user is warned with . * The blog alludes to explicit or inappropriate material or concepts: If there is no detailed descriptions or images, and the allusions are minor, no action is taken. See also * User page policy * Policy main page